


Christmas snapshots

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [23]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

The sugar cookies arranged in nice even rows on parchment on the kitchen island, a base layer of white icing already applied, Chris dabs the tip of Henry's nose with pink icing, laughing as he dances away, out of his lover's reach. "Uh uh. We only have so much icing," he protests, an almost unmanly squeak escaping as Henry grabs him. "No, don't..."

"...throw me in the briar patch?" Henry continues for him, backing him against the counter and smearing Chris's lips with icing. "C'mere," he murmurs, pulling him in with an arm around his neck and kissing him soundly.

"Mm." Chris smiles at the kiss. "I shouldn't let you in here," he says. "You're distracting me."

"Good. Christmas is a celebration. We should celebrate each other. And bloody hell this icing is good," Henry murmurs against his lips. He proceeds to lick it off and then turns abruptly to start once again decorating the cookies. "I've always loved these things but never got 'round to figuring out how to bake them. I'm glad you know how."

"You have my mum to thank for that," Chris says, watching Henry ice the first row. "Luke was always with my dad and Liam was too young so I was the one she taught to bake and sew."

"I'll have to remember that when I finally get to meet her, not that I'm rushing you, of course." Henry stands back a step to look at his handiwork, his hand carefully cradling the icing filled pastry bag. "They look so good I just want to eat them all. I can see them now, sitting on a plate with the tree lights and a fire nearby."

Finally he looks back up at Chris, no doubt showing his heart in his eyes. "As much as I've loved being with my family in the past, this is going to be the best, most picture-perfect Christmas ever."

Chris nods, hand on Henry's hip, holding him close when he kisses him. "Yeah, it is."

///

Henry refuses to go Christmas shopping in shorts, even when the southern California climate calls for it. He did go with a lightweight trouser, however, and a red tee-shirt instead of something heavier. Browsing the row of glittery Christmas decorations, he suddenly giggles.

"What's so funny?" Chris asks, smiling already as he nudges his shoulder against Henry's.

"Have you seen that ad? 'My foot's smooshed in a cupcake'? It makes me laugh every time," Henry answers back with a grin, gesturing toward the penguin decoration in front of him. "He's cute."

"I don't think I have." Chris is great at zoning out during commercials, that and molesting Henry during them. "But yeah, he is cute. You want him?"

"Yeah, he might be fun to have hanging around. I'm a Christmas sop. Have you figured that out yet?" Henry asks with a twinkle.

Chris laughs. "Yes. Anyone who buys that crinkly tinsel stuff and puts coloured lights on their tree is definitely a Christmas sop," he says, only barely remembering not to lean in and kiss Henry. He sighs softly but then quickly covers for it with another smile.

Henry turns to look at him and grins, then turns around again and picks up the trinket. "He can be a Christmas voyeur," he murmurs under his breath, giving Chris another nudge as he passes. "What do you want to add to the decor this year?"

"Maybe we could get a special ornament each year?" Chris suggests, picking up a wooden Santa with a bag of presents on his back. "It wouldn't have to have the date on it or anything, I'm sure we'd remember, but it would be kind of cool to hunt down something special each Christmas."

"Yes, I really, really like that idea," Henry says quietly and if there's anyone watching them right now it would be hard to explain the brightness in his eyes and the joy in his face. "I'd love it."

"You want to choose this year? Or should we decide together?" Chris asks, holding up a Mickey Mouse ornament with 2012 emblazoned across it.

"We should decide together, of course," Henry says just for their ears, and then turns to look at the bright Mickey Mouse. "That's adorable. Truly. But we haven't even been to Disney yet." He lifts his hand, dangling the sparkling glass representative of a foamy pint of beer from his finger and grins.

Chris grins. "That's perfect. Now we just need a little bowl of wings."

"I would be so bloody chuffed to find one!" Henry admits.

Chris eyes Henry again, lets his fingers brush across his lover's behind the table. It's not much but right now it's everything.

Henry looks up into his eyes and can't help his own moment of surrender. Surrender to the feelings, to the "fuck it" thoughts that have been running through his mind at the thought of being caught. He's tired of hiding, but the thought of coming out scares the hell out of him and so he swallows and turns back to the ornaments. "There's a wing. It looks kind of like a ... I'm not sure what it looks like. But I think it's a wing."

"I know what it looks like," Chris deadpans, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Well... at least it's gilded," Henry answers dryly. "I think the pint'll do for now, what do you think?"

Chris nods, breaking into a grin. "Let's stick with the pint."

///

It couldn't say Christmas more perfectly in the chalet if a set crew had come in and decorated. The crackling of the flames, and the smell of wood-smoke and pine mingle with the lingering scent of buttery vanilla from the cookies they'd baked earlier. "I want to put this moment in a bottle," Henry says quietly. "One of the moments that take your breath away."

Chris smiles at that, kissing the top of Henry's head as they sit on the couch, the tree sparkling in front of them. "It's perfect," he agrees. "I'm glad we decided to come up here. Get away from all the hustle and bustle."

"It's beautiful." Snuggling closer, Henry lays his head on Chris's shoulder. "I'm glad you were around to hang the higher ornaments," he adds with a grin.

"Yeah, because you're so short," Chris teases, grinning back.

"Compared to you I'm practically a Lilliputian," Henry says with faux seriousness.

"Not where it counts," Chris retorts, cupping Henry through his jeans, unable to resist.

Henry murmurs happily, arching up into his touch. "True enough. I am magnificent that way."

Chris laughs and kisses Henry, stroking him through his jeans. "I believe we said something about making love in front of the fireplace?"

"Yes," Henry murmurs. "With the twinkling lights nearby." The heat of Chris's hand has him sinking into pleasure just that fast, not that he had far to go. The day had been full of all different kinds of it. "That feels so good."

"On the bearskin rug," Chris suggests, amused, twisting so he can kiss the side of Henry's throat, "or here on the couch?"

Dropping his head back, Henry moans softly and adds a shiver for good measure. "Rug. More room."

Chris forces himself to pull away and rises to his feet, holding his hand out to Henry.

Henry's in such a daft state of mind that it almost seems symbolic, that hand reaching out to him. He shivers when he places his in Chris's grip, and tucks himself up against him as he pivots and pulls off his shirt, preparing to lie down on the rug. "You're so indulgent."

"Except I have my own ulterior motives," Chris responds with a grin, shedding his shirt as well.

"Oh yeah? That sounds promising for me," Henry murmurs, pushing off his jeans and tossing them off to the side over a chair. He stretches, arms way over his head and groans as tension builds and releases as he exhales and drops his hands to Chris's waist.

Chris sets his jeans with Henry's and takes a good long look at his lover, his boy. "How did I get so lucky?" he murmurs, pulling Henry in close for a kiss.

Sinking into that warm, wet, seeking mouth, Henry lets the harsh reality of careers and closets slip away. There's only this moment. Only the scents and sounds of Christmas and his man. Only the feel of Chris all over him. He sighs softly when they finally part, nuzzling at Chris's cheek. "You grew up bloody amazing," he whispers in delayed answer, "you deserve me."

"I'm glad you think so," Chris returns, kissing Henry again, his lover pulled to lie down with him on the rug, their naked bodies pressed together in front of the fire.

"You're warm," Henry murmurs, moving closer and settling in to give himself up to Chris.

"I'm a walking furnace," Chris teases, kissing Henry deeply, his hands roaming over him.

"So fucking hot," Henry growls when Chris finally lets him breathe, his body coming alive.

Working a leg between Henry's thighs, Chris licks into his mouth, biting at his lips, grinding their cocks together. He rolls Henry onto his back, moving between his thighs, kissing him again and again before starting to slip lower, mouth moving over his skin.

"I'll never forget this," Henry breathes, his hand cradling Chris's head to him. "You and the lights and the fire. Nothing has ever been this perfect."

Chris nods his agreement, slipping still lower, licking, sucking, biting, kissing his way over smooth warm skin, his path leading towards that thick hard cock smearing precome across Henry's belly.

"Chris," Henry breathes, "So good, so bloody good." He's babbling now, but it's so... mind-blowing, the pleasure he gets from their relationship. Just as he'd told Chris, it's never been this good.

Hovering over his lover's cock, Chris flicks his tongue over the tip, chuckling a little as it thumps against Henry's belly, strains towards his mouth.

Henry snorts, looking down at Chris and lifting his hips. "I'm glad I and my hunger can amuse you," his hand closes in Chris's hair and he sighs at the feel of it between his fingers. "God, I love your hair."

"I love your cock," Chris murmurs, licking at the head, his tongue swirled around it.

"I love the way you love my cock," Henry says with a groan, for just a moment letting his body go completely limp so he can do nothing but _feel_.

Chris grins and closes his mouth around Henry's cock, sucking lightly at the head before he takes him in deeper, throat relaxed, breathing through his nose, the musky scent of his lover filling his nostrils.

Henry doesn't want to mess with words anymore. He finds himself stroking and lightly tugging on Chris's hair as he absorbs the warmth of the fire and lets the brightly-colored lights of the tree blur into a kaleidoscope.

Head bobbing, Chris lifts and drops, taking Henry deeper and deeper until his nose is buried against his lover's groin with each and every downward movement.

It's almost too much to stand. Henry's been working on his control but Chris pushes the edges of his abilities. He's panting softly, tossing his head from side to side and when he finally utters Chris's name, it's a little desperate.

Chris lifts off only to murmur, "Go ahead," before he's back to his task, Henry's cock deep in his throat, his own pressed ragingly hard against the warm rug beneath them.

Arching underneath Chris, Henry cries out, his eyes wide open, the tree lights dancing like sparks in his vision as he comes. His hand tightens in Chris's hair, his words form his name again, and--for a moment--Henry forgets there's a world beyond this place of sheer bliss.

Chris swallows every last drop, gently licking Henry clean before he pushes up and over him again, bracing himself on his forearms and dropping down for a kiss. "I love you," he whispers, not caring that he's still hard, aching.

"I love you, too," Henry murmurs, reaching up and stroking his cheek and continuing down to his arm. "Want you inside me," he murmurs. Nevermind that he's just come. He wants the closeness.

That elicits a rough groan, Chris's cock throbbing between them, and he kisses Henry again, tongue delving into his mouth as he hikes Henry's leg over his hip, fitting cock to hole and pushing slowly in.

"Yes...." Henry hisses softly, going limp to ease Chris's way. He's eager, desperate almost, to have him deep, but it's a quiet, sweet desperation.

"Oh, god, you feel so good," Chris murmurs, moving deeper, the tight heat of Henry's body blowing his mind like always.

Wrapping his legs around Chris, his hands playing in his hair, Henry waits until his lover sets the pace and lets himself get swept up in the pleasure--again. He can never get enough, and he tries to let Chris know just how grateful he is in soft whispers and uninhibited moans.

Chris forces himself to slow down, to savour every moment, every thrust, watching the light from the fireplace flames flickering across Henry's features. "So beautiful," he murmurs, his voice thickening as his arousal spikes, pushing him closer and close to the edge.

The words can be turned right back on Chris. Light shining in his luxurious blond hair, love shining in his eyes. Henry is lost in his gaze and in the sweep of emotion that's always there, even when they're apart, waiting to overwhelm him. "You," he whispers.

Chris smiles at that, brushes his lips across Henry's, hips constantly moving, sinking himself deep in his lover again and again. "Oh, god, I'm so close," he whispers, wanting to make it last more than anything. Wishing he could keep going like this all night.

Henry nods, increasing his own pace along with Chris, tightening around him. "Please," he whispers. "Come inside me."

Cursing softly under his breath, Chris makes one more last-ditch attempt to hold back, but it's futile, his hips with a mind of their own. He thrusts into Henry, into that tight heat, once, twice and again, head lifted and teeth gritted, his chest heaving as he goes over the edge, pulse after pulse filling his boy.

There's a suspicious blurring of the tree lights in Henry's eyes as Chris rides through his orgasm. He blinks away the distortion, smiling up at his lover as Chris's gaze begins to focus on the room again, and on reality. "Magnificent," Henry murmurs, and means it.

"You're good for my ego," Chris teases then smiles, brushing his lips across Henry's. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Henry murmurs. "This is my happiest Christmas, ever."


End file.
